Blood Red
by ravenlunatic96
Summary: She scrubbed and scrubbed, but no matter how hard she tried she could never get the feeling of those hands off her face.  Anko/Itachi, Deathfic


Notes: I read a bunch of fanfiction for this pairing…and decided that I wanted to write one of my own! I apologize if this sucks, and please don't murder me if they are OOC…this is my first time writing both of them. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I am also trying a new style of writing where I will not use quotations….so basically this whole story is one big experiment!

This really gave me a headache on for the spell check…you'll see why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi (dammit!) or Anko, or anything Naruto related.

…

…

Blood Red Blood

…

…

He remembers the first time that he saw her.

He was only eight years old, and she had been around fifteen. (the same haunted eyes)

Hair in purple spikes, like a porcupine, trying to protect herself. A lithe body like that of a snake, able to slip away unnoticed, yet creating wide-spread panic when spotted.

It really was no wonder that he was drawn to her.

…

…

The day that the boy (littleoldboy) killed his family was the first time that he had ever spoken to her.

Staring down at his hands he quickly walked on the path out of the village.

Calloused hands, with nails bitten down, and spots of paleness (seeping through bloddredblood).

Hey! What's wrong with you? she said from behind him, trying to sound as if she was made of stone. (though it was pointless since he could see that she had a glassthinheart)

Not even a turn of his head was given in acknowledgement that he had heard her.

I'm talking to you Uchiha!

An eye twitch, and he is holding a kunai to her throat. He is barely turned thirteen, and even though she is nearly six years older than him, he is at level with her lips. (and vaguely he wonders that those lips would feel like, and if they are as soft as they seem)

But the time after one kills their family is not a time to test out such theories, so he does not.

Before he can stop himself he puts three (bloodredblood) fingers onto her right cheek, leaving an imprint of his already quite large hand.

Then he is gone, and she has those eyes (bloodredblood) and crimson hands in her memory, and a warmth lingers and her face flushes, and she does not realize there is blood running down her face.

…

…

She learned the next day that the handprint was the lives of the Uchiha clan.

…

…

Anko scrubbed her cheek until it was raw, and the bone beneath it ached (painconfusionshame)

…

…

The next meeting they have, both parties are much older.

He was eighteen years old, and she twenty-five or so. Itachi now dons a cloak of (bloodredblood) clouds on a (inkyblackmadness) background. She was much the same, perhaps a few more scars, and a rank or two higher in the world.

(But she is still a scaredlittlegirl, and her would always be an oldlittleboy)

He was there, having been called in for backup. So it was only natural that they would commence to fight.

And it was only natural that when she looked into his (bloodredblood) eyes with those swirling designs, and that she felt an imminent wave of nostalgia crash into her. (Which is the only reason that she allows herself to fall into a genjutsu…) (at least that is the lie that she tells herself)

…

…

They have many other meetings that go the same exact way, and each and every time she finds herself lost in his eyes (inkyblackmadness and bloodredblood)

And each time she scrubs her cheek raw.

…

…

]The Uchiha cannot help that he is attracted to her, that every encounter exhilarates him.

(The littleoldman tries though) (and all that happens is that he becomes a scaredlittleboy)

…

…

And she can't help that she enjoys the cat and mouse game a little more than she should.

(The littlescared girl tries though, and each time she becomes terrified of that warm feeling of attraction in her chest and belly)

(And she is still just a scaredlittlegirl)

…

…

When she hears the news of his death a few tears escape her eyes, though not many. She is furious at herself for showing that much emotion for an insane man.

(but then again...wasn't Orochimaru)

…

…

Sometimes in the dead of night she'll wake up from nightmares of (bloodredblood) eyes and she'll feel the same lingering warmth touch her face, and warmth trickles down her cheeks.

(but it's only tears this time)


End file.
